Devilmite Beam
or |class=Energy Wave }} is Spike the Devil Man's ultimate attack. Overview The Devilmite Beam transforms an opponent's own negative thoughts into destructive beams that can annihilate anything in their path. However, it only works if there are negative thoughts in the target's mind to begin with. Due to this, outside of the video games, it is an all-or-nothing attack; it is either a sure-kill or a mere light show. Usage When Goku was fighting, and overpowering Spike in Fortuneteller Baba's challenge, it seemed that Goku would become the Devilmite Beam's next victim, however Spike (and Goku's friends) were in for a surprise. Spike attempted to use this attack (twice) to destroy Goku, but it failed (both times), as Goku had no negative thoughts to exploit (as Goku is pure hearted). Variations *'Psidevilmite Beam' - A variation of the Devilmite Beam used by Psidevilman in Dragon Ball Heroes. It also appears as a learnable Special Move for certain characters in Dragon Ball Fusions. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is depicted as a stronger version of the Devilmite Beam. * - A variation of the Devilmite Beam used by Greatdevilman as his super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances The attack also appears in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure as Devilman's strongest attack. The attack takes a long time to charge and perform, and Devilman is completely defenseless while using, meaning that enemies can attack him, preventing him from completing it. However, the Devilmite Beam instantly kills the enemy if it lands. The technique is Devilman's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The Devilmite Beam is unique as its strength and damage are determined by who the opponent is, and whether or not the opponent is equipped with certain specific Z-Items (potaras). There are two Z-Items that alter this attack's damage that are: *Lover Of Justice (Good Characters Only): A Z-Item that can be equip to characters with a Good affinity. The Devilmite Beam's damage is reduced when equipped (meaning they take less damage from this attack). *Evil Ambitions (Evil Characters Only): A Z-Item that can be equip to characters with a Evil affinity. The Devilmite Beam's damage is increased when equipped (meaning they take more damage from this attack). Some characters are immune to the Devilmite Beam, because they are pure of heart (like Goku). However, if a pure-hearted character like Goku transforms into either a Great Ape or a Super Saiyan, they can lose their immunity to it as these transformations taint the heart, meaning they will take damage from the Devilmite Beam. It also does huge amounts of damage to pure evil characters (with the most damage done to Evil Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn, Demon King Piccolo, Omega Shenron, and Devilman himself) and basically does decent Ultimate damage to every villain in the franchise, past and present, including Good affinity characters with some sort of a villainous bent, such as all forms of Vegeta and Piccolo. Also in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in Devilman's "What-If Story", Spike the Devil Man fights Frieza and King Cold, who are waiting for Goku to return to Earth so they can kill him. He is surprisingly able to defeat the pair (as well as two other soldiers), all thanks to his signature Devilmite Beam; Spike says to King Cold that the reason of how he managed to kill Frieza so easily was due to his evil-filled heart. The Devilmite Beam also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as Devilman's Super Attack, where it inflicts huge damage to the opponent. However, Devilman's unique Passive Ability, "Demon From Hell," gives the beam a "very small" (around 1%) chance of inflicting 99,999,999 damage, enough to instantly defeat even the game's strongest opponents including Future Zamasu and Extreme Z-Battle bosses with double damage reductions although later EZA events put a damage limit specifically to prevent this (except for units with a 100% damage reduction Cosmic Dawdler Pan (GT) (Honey)) In Dragon Ball Heroes, Psidevilman uses a version called . In Dragon Ball Fusions, there is a Saiyan character named Yashimo who can use the technique which he learned after he became interested in obtaining power possessed by Demons and Majin. It can also be used by a Namekian character named Toronbon, who learned it will living in Demon Realm. In the character bio for the male Devil Butor it is stated that he punishes children that misbehave with the technique. There is also a passive skill called Pure Heart which nullifies the Devilmite Beam and is a skill possessed by certain characters such as Kid Goku. The Psidevilmite Beam variation also appears as a Special Move and is depicted as stronger version of the Devilmite Beam. Trivia *When this technique failed on Goku in the manga, Fortuneteller Baba compared his mind to that of an infant or an animal, so it can be assumed that this technique would fail on infants and non-anthropomorphic animals as well. This is likely because both do not have any complex or impure thoughts. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves